Le Bien et le mal n'existent pas
by Lokness
Summary: C'est ce que Sirius Black va apprendre à ses dépends après ce funeste Halloween de l'année 1981.


**Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas...**

Ahhh je vois bien que vous n'y croyez pas ( pour ceux qui se souviennent de moi, évidemment )... Cette fiction me trainait dans la tête ( sansque je ne sache comment l'écrire ) depuis trois ans et sincèrement, j'espère qu'après l'avoir ( enfin ) écrite, je vais avoir plus d'insiration pour des choses... gaies. Oué, voilà, vous avez deviné, cette fiction est loin d'être joyeuse. Bon j'vous promets pas non plus que vous allez pleurer mais, comme qui dirait, on rigole pas toutes les trois lignes. Et puis bon, comme ca fait longtemps ue j n'ai plus écrit, je vous demande de m'excuser par avance parce que ce n'est peut être pas à la hauteur de ce que j'ai déjà pu écrire? Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des reviews, parce que, vous savez, c'est très trèèèès motivant !! Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, mais avant ca je voudrais remercier Archea qui écrit de très belles histoires et qui n'a contrairement à moi pas la panne d'écriture...

Résumé : Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, c'est ce que Sirius Black va apprendre à ses dépends après ce funeste Halloween de l'année 1981...

Personnage : Sirius Black... Du SB/RL mentionné, mais pour les anti-slashs ca peut très bien passer pour une forte amitié.

Rating : K+

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

_Et, malgré tout ça, je ris. Parce que c'est lui, le petit, faible, et timide Peter, qui finalement nous a tous doublés._

Je me réveille et la douleur m'envahit à nouveau. Mes yeux s'étant habitués à la pénombre, je m'aperçois que je suis dans une cellule exigüe, et dégradée par le temps. Mes sens de fils de la Haute Société peuvent à peine supporter l'odeur nauséabonde, la sensation de moisissure et le froid qui s'infiltre sous mes vêtements en loques. Me voilà emprisonné dans les geôles du Ministère, moi qui, il y a deux jours à peine, passait ma vie à chasser les mages noirs pour son compte même. Le vent tourne.

Etrangement, je n'arrive pas à ressentir de la colère contre eux. Je leur en veux d'avoir laissé filer Peter, évidemment, cet horrible traître, mais en même temps, je sais qu'ils tiennent tout de même un des coupables. Moi. Moi qui ai persuadé James de changer leur Gardien du Secret. Moi qui n'ai pas surveillé Peter. Moi qui ai cru – l'espace d'un instant, mais c'était déjà bien trop – que Remus avait pu nous trahir.

J'aurais voulu mettre fin à mes jours, mais je suis trop lâche pour ça. Entendez vous ? Moi, Sirius Black, lâche. Ca m'aurait fait rire il y a deux jours. Il en faudrait bien plus aujourd'hui.

Et puis, il y a d'autres raisons pour rester en vie aussi longtemps que faire se peut. Harry, le fils de James et Lily – les pleurs me viennent à leur pensée, je ne cherche même pas à les refouler – dont je suis le parrain; Remus, mon âme, ma vie; et puis, et peut être plus encore que le reste, la volonté de voir la vérité triompher. Je n'ai pas – jamais ! - trahi James. Le rat doit être retrouvé et puni. Rien d'autre ne compte plus aujourd'hui – même pas moi.

Je me relève péniblement, les membres endoloris, juste à temps pour entendre une série de pas qui m'annoncent l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir m'expliquer. Mes collègues et amis vont m'écouter, Dumbledore même va venir, et je pourrai tout leur raconter. Le changement de Gardien, la trahison de Peter, l'hécatombe dans la rue. Je suis sauvé._**Nous**__ sommes sauvés, Moony._

« - Ah, Black ! » Crache une voix, à travers les barreaux de ma cellule. « La petite Princesse s'est réveillée ? »

Un autre ricane, à ses côtés. Je reconnais en lui Franck Longdubat, un ami. Je m'approche.

« - Hey éloigne toi ! » crie-t'il, soudain moins sûr de lui. « Barre toi ou je te fais sauter la cervelle ! Ne crois pas que j'hésiterais ! »

Il pointe sa baguette vers moi et moi, je ne comprends pas. Les choses ont changé bien plus que je ne l'imaginais. Ils me **haïssent**. Moi, qui était leur chef et ami. Moi, qui leur ai sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois. Moi qui ai toujours, toujours renié ma famille pour suivre la voix du bien.

Je me laisse traîner mollement par les deux acolytes qui ne cessent de me fixer, apeurés comme s'ils étaient eux mêmes sous la menace de ma baguette, craignant sans doutes que je les tue en un clin d'oeil. Etrangement, cela me donne envie de rire. Je comprends maintenant avec quels incapables j'ai dû travailler pendant tant d'années. Finalement, ils ne sont pas si différents de Peter.

Je sais qu'ils me mènent à la salle d'interrogatoires et j'espère avoir plus de chances pour m'expliquer là haut. Peut être Barty Croupton sera-t'il moins idiot que d'habitude et pourra-t'il m'écouter ? Mais mes espoirs flanchent quand celui-ci, sitôt arrivé, me lance un fulgurant sort Doloris. Il a une grande puissance magique et tous mes nerfs brûlent, tétanisant mes muscles qui me font souffrir horriblement, oppressant mon coeur comme un étau, je me sens prêt à exploser. Pourtant, je ne réagis pas et, inévitablement, cela le met dans une furie extrème. Il me lance Doloris sur Doloris, attendant sans aucun doute un quelconque signe d'abandon de ma part. Mais il ne sait rien, lui, petit fonctionnaire calé dans ses somptueux fauteuils, de ce dont sont capables les Aurors. Et plus encore qu'eux, les Maraudeurs. S'il me voyait James serait fier de moi. Il a toujours voulu écraser Croupton une bonne fois pour toutes. Je te venge, Prongs.

« - Saloperie ! Immonde vermine ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ca hein ? Ca ne te suffisait pas de balancer tous les plans du Ministère à ton Maitre, il a aussi fallu que tu nous prive de nos meilleurs éléments ? »

Il s'énerve contre moi encore et encore, me balançant sort sur sort, insulte sur insulte. A côté, les deux Aurors sourient. Je ne peux que m'empêcher de penser à toute cette hypocrisie. James, Lily... Vous voyez aujourd'hui vous êtes rendus au stades d' « éléments » du Ministère... Vous qui avez toujours refusé leurs idées plates et naïves, et qui avez foncé pour suivre Dumbledore dans l'Ordre. Voyez, comme les vainqueurs réécrivent toujours l'histoire.

A genoux par terre, je serre les dents imperceptiblement mais je tiens bon. Je voudrais lui dire tout, lui raconter, mais ma mâchoire est crispée par la force des sorts qui me clouent au sol. Jamais au grand jamais je n'ai eu à subir un traitement pareil, même lorsque je fus prisonnier des mangemorts, en mars dernier. Et c'est finalement sanguinolent et vide de toute force que mes deux anciens subordonnés me ramènent à ma cellule, bien plus sûrs d'eux cette fois. S'ils savaient que je peux les désarmer, là, tout de suite, et ce sans ma baguette, peut être seraient ils moins hardis. Mais je ne le ferai pas, parce que ce serait avouer ma culpabilité. Et j'ai encore des chances de voir la vérité éclater.

J'attends qu'ils m'apportent à manger mais, vraisemblablement, ce n'est pas au programme. Par contre ils viennent me rechercher très tôt dans l'après-midi. Me tirent de force vers la salle d'interrogatoires, baguettes pointées sur moi. M'asseyent violemment – mes contusions se font à nouveau douloureusement sentir – face à une table derrière laquelle se trouve un des meilleurs Aurors encore vivants. Moody. Mon coeur se réchauffe d'un coup, car je sais que lui pourra m'aider !

Il me regarde avec un mépris meurtrier, ce regard qu'il réserve d'habitude aux mangemorts. A Fudge, aussi, parfois.

« - Pourquoi as-tu fait ca ? »

Il essaye de me mettre mal à l'aise alors, aussi dur que cela soit pour moi, je pose mes pieds sur la table, et fait mine de m'installer confortablement.

« - Je n'ai rien fait », dis-je. « Ce n'est pas moi. Tu dois me croire, Mad-Eye ! »

« - Ta gueule ! » rugit-il. « Ta gueule Black, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? On te faisait confiance, confiance ! Le _Ministre_ lui-même te faisait confiance ! »

Il parle à mots couverts, je le sais. Interdiction formelle de parler de l'Ordre ailleurs qu'au QG de l'Ordre. Ainsi même Dumbledore ne viendra pas jusqu'ici pour m'entendre. Il croit aux on-dit.

« - Je dois voir Dumbledore », dis-je, d'un ton qui se veut assuré.

« - Ne mêle surtout pas Dumbledore à ces histoires, Black ! Je te préviens, si tu essaies ne serait-ce que de parler de _quoi que ce soit_... je veillerai à ce que tu sois mort avant. »

Protèger l'Ordre avant tout. Même eux n'ont aucune conscience de la valeur d'une vie, à ce que je vois. Ils me déçoivent d'une horrible façon. Que pensent-ils de James et Lily, eux ? Ce sont des « soldats », peut être... Mieux, des _pions_. On peut se permettre de s'en faire abattre quelques uns, quelle importante ? Le roi survit.

Je décide de me taire, pourtant, parce que j'ai vaguement conscience que l'Ordre est la seule chance du monde sorcier. Et même si ce n'est pas parfait...

« - Ecoute, Black », fait il sur un ton plus posé, « je n'ai qu'une envie, en ce moment précis, c'est de te descendre... Mais je ne peux oublier que par plusieurs fois tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain, cinq heures tapantes. Et tu devras tout me raconter. Sinon, tu sais ce qui malheureusement va t'attendre... »

Il se lève et laisse planer la menace au dessus de ma tête. Le Baiser du Détraqueur. Je frissonne malgré moi.

Il est quatre heures cinquante quand mes geôliers décident de me réveiller. Malgré la douleur, le froid, et l'humidité – sans parler du confort criticable du sol de la cellule -, je suis en effet parvenu à m'endormir sans aucun problème. Ca faisait toujouts beaucoup rire Moony et Prongs. Je pouvais dormir n'importe où, et surtout en classe. Franck ne m'a pas radressé la parole et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais engager la conversation. Je me contente de lui cracher au visage quand il ouvre la porte. Ca fait du bien !

Il se jette sur moi, et me donne un formidable coup de pied dans le genou gauche. Celui ci craque, mais j'étouffe un grognement plutôt facilement. L'avantage de la douleur, c'est qu'on s'y habitue. C'est à coup de Doloris qu'il me traîne, mais, sérieusement, je m'en moque. Même Peter le maîtrise sans doutes mieux que lui.

Moody est là, pile à l'heure, comme prévu. Il espère que je vais pouvoir lui expliquer tout ca, peut être. Que je vais lui dire pourquoi, comment, et que finalement tout sera simple. Rien ne l'est.

« - Alors ? »

Et là, je prends la décision qui va impliquer toute ma vie. Parce qu'au fond, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

« - Je n'ai rien à dire », je fais.

Et c'est vrai. Que pourrais-je dire ? Que Peter n'est pas mort, parce qu'il s'est transformé en rat après avoir arraché un de ses doigts ? Je devrais alors raconter comment Prongs, Wormtail et moi nous sommes devenus des Animagus non déclarés, ce qui reviendrait de même à mon emprisonnement à vie mais aussi à ternir la mémoire de James. James qui n'a même jamais avoué cela à Lily. James qui a un jour déclaré que cela devait être à tout jamais notre secret._ Oh James, je ne peux pas te trahir une deuxième fois !_

Et puis, cela mènerait inévitablement à expliquer les causes de nos transformations. Moony. Remus pour qui nous nous sommes battus bec et ongles pendant onze ans. Remus qui méritait beaucoup que ce qu'il a vécu, beaucoup mieux que nous, beaucoup mieux que... Moi. Remus que nous avons fini par abandonner avant-hier. James est mort, Peter disparu, moi en prison. _Pardon, Remus. Pardon_. Je sais ce qui arrive aux loups-garous qui agissent illégalement. Le Ministère est totalement cruel et injuste sur ce point ( comme sur beaucoup d'autres )... et Moony n'y est pour rien. Il a juste eu les mauvais amis au mauvais moment. _Pardon, Moony. Pardon._

Alors oui, je me tais, parce ce que j'ai brisé je ne veux le briser à nouveau. Parce que je n'en ai pas le droit. Et parce que je préfère donner ma vie que prendre la sienne, comme je l'aurais donnée pour James. Je ne souhaite en rien être un martyr. Au contraire, je suis le bourreau. Je veux surtout que Remus n'apprenne jamais rien de tout ça. En fait si, j'aimerais qu'il comprenne que je suis innocent, et que tout puisse recommencer, un jour. J'aimerais. Mais ce que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est qu'il apprenne pourquoi j'ai refusé de dénoncer Peter quand j'en ai eu la possibilité. Il s'en voudrait, lui à qui **nous** devons tout.

Et tant pis si Moody est décu, Dumbledore accablé, Peter en liberté. Le Bien et le Mal n'existent pas, et je suis désormais bien placé pour le savoir, moi, le corps barré de cicatrices fraîchés, le métabolisme atteint par le grand nombre de Doloris, et la peine a perpétuité qui m'attend finalement à Azkaban.

J'y suis d'ailleurs mené le lendemain, par deux Détraqueurs qui me vident de mes forcent, me forçant à revivre encore et encore cette dernière nuit de liberté lorsque, anéanti, j'ai découvert les cadavres de mon meilleur ami et de sa femme, lorsque, à bout, Hagrid a vainement tenté de me consoler et qu'il est parti avec Harry sur ma moto volante. Lorsque, enfin, j'ai compris que Peter resterait libre, et que moi j'avais de longues années de solitude devant moi. J'atteris dans une cellule encore plus minable, et les cris des autres détenus me prend aux tripes. Combien parmi eux sont innocents, comme moi ?

Je me sens faible. Il ne me reste qu'un soupcon de force magique, et, rassemblant toute ma volonté pour une tâche qui auparavant de m'aurait demandé aucun effort, j'effleure du doigt le mur de ma cellule. Trois mots s'y gravent pour toujours.

_Love you Mooney_.

* * *

_Bon hé bien j'espère que cela vous a plu, en tous cas je pense que ma prochaine fic sera bien plus joyeuse... Juste pour précisions : Sirius ne meurt pas, il va comme dans les livres de Joanne K. Rowling s'évader 12 ans plus tard, et ( pas comme dans les romans ) retrouver son Moony pour toujours ( beuaark pas de Tonks et pas de voile :p ). Je vous salue bien bs, et espère une petite review de chacun de vous, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, pour 1) me motiver, 2) m'aider à m'améliorer, 3) discuter._

_Bisouuuus_


End file.
